Mai's Secret
by ghosthuntergal
Summary: Is Mai more like Naru than the gang thinks? Is Mai Taniyama an alias? What is she hiding? And does she have a twin? Read to find out. First fanfic.
1. Prologue

**A/N this is my first fanfic so please review or pm me so I can know how it is good bad or whatever you feel it is let me know **

**And this takes place after Naru comes back from England so four months - Ghosthuntergal**

* * *

Mai's Dream

"Mei you need to do more than studying." Said a very familiar voice.

"But mom I want to get smart of I will be dumb." Mai stated.

"Mei go go play with Mai She's been alone this whole time because you lock yourself in the study studying and Mai really wants to see the little sister she hasn't gotten to see since she got back from Japan" Mai's mom said.

End Of Dream

Mai's POV

**Beep **

**Beep**

**Beep**

I hope I can find Mai soon so I can go back to being myself again. Mei thought.

She got up and got dressed and brushed her teeth. Grabs her bag and heads to SPR.

"Your late Mai" Naru said as I walk in. I rolled my eyes as I put my coat on the rack and put my stuff at my desk.

"Mai Tea" Naru said as he was entering his lair in mean office.

"Right on it boss" Mai said as she was entering the kitchen.

"I hope I find Mai soon before I kill this narcissist" Mai muttered while she puts water in the kettle and wait for it to boil.

"I think the client is coming soon so I should make and extra cup for her!" exclaimed Mai.

I hear the door open and I look out to see who it is. I walk out the door and see her standing there.

"Do you have an appointment Miss..."

"Yes I have an appointment and call me Yuki Yama."

"Ok Miss Yama have a seat on the couch and I will have my boss here to talk to you."

Mai walks over to Lin's office and told him about the client. Now to Naru's office. She walks over and knocks on his door "come in" is what she heard him say. She opens the door just enough to tell him that there is a client.

Mai goes to make the tea and returns with four cups and places them for everyone one then goes to take her seat.

"So Miss Yama what has been happening in your home?"

"Well I bought the home about a month ago and I live there alone with the exception of a few workers but at night there is always a scream as if there is a woman that is hurting and we would all go to the basement where the screaming came from but no one would be there but the would be writing on the walls in blood ... it said to get a girls named Mei and Mai I'm guessing they would be their daughters because to figures would appear infront of us and say to get their two kids for them."

Mai could feel her heart stop then and there. She knew if he accepted this case she would have to go and she didn't want to go back there, she thought while her eyes were filled with fear and she couldn't speak.

"Mr. Shibuya will you accept the case?"

"I have to speak with my assistant first but I will have the answer in a minute" he said as he grabs Mai's wrist and he takes her to his office. "Mai are you alright if we take the case?" She wanted to say no or shake her head for an answer but she knew she had to say yes to stop her parents the spirits. Mai nods and says "it's fine if we take the case Naru" they come out of the office and Naru answers with yes we will take the case and "where is it?" "It's in England" Yuki says. We will be there in a week so please leave the address with my assistant and we will need three rooms one for our base as well as the two other rooms for sleep the one will be for five guys and another room for three girls.

That's how this case started.


	2. Suspicion and Truth

**Mai's P.O.V.**

It's been a week since Yuki-san came into our office and asked for our assistance with her manor, aka the home I used to live in before I moved to Japan. But it is in England so we are flying there today.

The seating on the plane was Naru and Lin, Monk and Ayako, John and Masako, and then Me and Yasu.

I fell asleep on the plane ride.

* * *

** TIME SKIP**

* * *

So when I woke up we had landed in London. Then we all got off the plane and met up with Modoka so we can go to the mansion.

"Hello Modoka" I exclaimed and I gave her a hug.

"Hi Mai it's been a long time since I saw you last." Modoka stated.

"I know!" I exclaimed.

"Can we get a move on it I would like to make it there before nightfall." Naru states.

So we got in the van and are on the way to my home. Not that they would know this.

* * *

"Are you alright Mai?" John asked.

"um... Yeah I'm fine John why do you ask?"

"Well I'm asking because every few minutes you grip your bag harder." John said.

Everyone turned to see if it was true.

"Well we are here everyone" I say as I got out of the van.

"Mai can I talk to you for a minute?" Modoka asked. "Yes you may Modoka." I state. After everyone went inside Modoka started asking me questions. "Ok Mai I would like you honest about what I'm going to ask."

"Ok I'm going to start. Is Mai Taniyama your real name." Modoka asked. "No it is not." Mai stated. "Ok then is your real name Mei Tana?" Modoka asked. "Yes it is." My voice turned emotionless and cold. "How did you find out?" I asked. "I knew your mother and she looked a lot like you, well you and your sister anyway. And thank you for being honest." Modoka said. "Please don't tell the others yet I will tell them when I'm ready. Because I'm sure I'm going to have to soon anyway." Modoka nods and walks in the building.

We walk inside and see everyone looking at a painting with the names Mai and Mei Tana the heads of the Tana family.

**Normal POV**

Everyone heard the door open and turned to see Mai and Modoka walk in the house.

They all asked the same question in unison "Why didn't you tell us Mai."

"I never thought you would be coming here on a case in the first place. But I guess I have to explain everything from the beginning." Mai states.

"Yes an explanation for this painting and why they both look like you." Ayako says.

"Alright first of all my name is not Mai Taniyama, Mai isn't my name but my twin sisters name. My name is Mei Tana one of the heads of the Tana family." Mei says calmly.

"WAIT" Monk yells, Tana as in the most powerful exorcists in the world!

Everyone yells in unision "WHAT."

Mei smirks as she says "Yes that is correct monk."

Monks eyes widen "So you have more experience than Ayako, John, or myself."

"Yes that would be correct." Mei says.

"If that is true then why were you posing as 'Mai Taniyama' A normal highschool student when you've passed collage by the time you were 14?" Masako asked.

"I was posing as 'Mai Taniyama' because of everyone in the class talking about me and my sister and if I was using my true name I would probably have been attacked by a mob of kids at school and why I was at school was to try to find my sister who is missing and is in Japan somewhere and I don't know the location so I was trying to find out the location while I was there." Mei says.

"Ok but why did you have the first name Mai when your name is Mei." Ayako asks.

"Let's just say my sister is a narcissist even bigger than Naru and she was very find of her name so she made my alias and made me have her first name." Mei states.

"What do we call you now that we know who you are?" John asks.

"Well you can call me Mei since it is my real name." Mei smiles as she answered.

"Any other questions?" Mei asks.

"Yes I have a question for you Mei. Why did you never tell us who you really were?" Ayako asks.

"I didn't feel it was needed. But when you came here I figured you would find out one way or the other." Mei answers.

"But I can tell you one thing two of you knew my idenity when we met."Mei claimed as they gasp "WHO ARE THEY!" They all yelled.

* * *

**A/N Who knew besides Modoka ?**

**And please review!**


	3. Cousins

**A/N I dont own Ghost Hunt **

* * *

**Recap**

"Why did you never tell us who you really were?" Ayako asked.

"I never told because it was never needed. But i can tell you one thing, one of you knew my identity since we met. Mei smirked.

Everyone yells "WHO ARE THEY."

**End of recap**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Modoka steps forward saying "I just found out today so it isn't me." She says in her normal cheery personna. "So i'm not one of the two."

"Well this is interesting isn't it cousin Mei." Yasu says.

"Yes it is very interesting cousin Yasu." Mei states.

"WAIT DID YOU JUST SAY COUSIN!" Monk exclaims.

"I guess I will confess," Yasu says,"I knew because Mei is my cousin my full name is Yasuhara Osamu Tana. And the other will show themself to you soon i'm sure." Yasu smirks.

"WHAT, Y-your a Tana! Monk exclaims.

"Why yes I am my love." Yasu jokes.

Monk hides behind Ayako who walks towards Naru. "You have got to stop doing that Yasu its creepy." Monk says.

"Well it looks like you all are having fun. Aren't you Mei ." A guy who looks to be in his early twenties says.

Mei's face turns emotionless and her voice becomes colder than Naru's. "Well aren't you funny Dai."

"Get out of here Dai." Yasu states coldly.

"You two are way to cold to me." Dai states. "Because I always find my way back into the family." Dai smirks.

Yasu glares at Dai as he walks towards Mei. Yasu steps infront of Mei to protect her from Dia."Dai stay away from Mei I know what you did to Kai to get him out of the way so you wouldn't have competition to the head of the family but what you didn't see was you getting kicked out of the family and having Mei and Mai get picked for head of the Tana family. Yasu states.

Everyone is shocked by what Yasu said.

Yasu's statement made Dai's smirk grow. "Really because they stole what was rightfully mine."

"No we did nothing, it was your fault that you were kicked out of the family. You killed Kai and brought shame upon the Tana family I would have done the same if i were the head of the family then." Mei said.

"What Mei says is right Dai." Masako says.

"Wait, Masako you are the second person who knew her real identity?" Ayako asks.

"Yes I knew Mei"s identity because I am also part of the Tana family. So I am also Mei's cousin. Masako answers.

"Wait little Masako is here to wow im lucky to have such a splendid welcoming party." Dai say sarcastically

"This is no welcoming party if anything we are here telling you to get out. Because we don't throw parties for traitors." Mei says coldly suprising everyone.

"Well I didn't know you could be so cold to me, well i guess it's to be expected since you are probably still mad at me about Kai. But I didn't know you knew how to make friends or that you could change your personality when your with different people because the Mei Tana I know didn't make friends with people and had a very cold personality and also loved to study."Dai said.

"No her personality changes with those who she likes but her dark personality comes to people she hates." Yasu stated.

Mai walks in to see Mei and Dai having a glaring contest.

"Oh a glaring contest can I join?"Mai says as she walks to her sister who is shocked to see her standing there.

"Mai I thought you were still studying in Japan."Yasu says.

"I was but I got done early so I came back today. But i'm glad I did because my twin is Mei you were right i should've done more studying when we were younger instead of just played around."Mai says.

"Well if you did you studying then you wouldn't be struggling with that plus responsibilities as half of head of the family now would you?"Mei says.

"No but I was a kid who acted like a kid and you were a kid who acted like an adult." Ma states.

Masako and Yasu start laughing because they know that it is true."Mai I think that is true but you are going to make Mei very mad. Yasu claims.

"To late" Masako says.

"Your all ignoring me!" Dai says.

"No we knew you were there but we dont like you so we weren't paying attention to you." Mei and Mai say in unison.

"Well i'm leaving and coming back another time to make you both like me." Dai says.

"Hopefully that is never." Mei says. "Yeah seriously I agree." Mai says.

"He can go away and never come back because after what he did he is never to be forgiven from anyone in this family regardless what the new heads of the family say. Is what the last head said but I highly doubt you would ever forgive hime anyway." Yasu says.

"So who was he and what did he do that was so bad that he was kicked out of your family for?" John asked.

"Well... he killed our triplet so our younger brother who was chosen for the next head f the family and Dai said it was his birth right to be the next head and he killed him but little did he know that we would get picked and he would get kicked out of the family as a result." Mei said.

"What picks the heads of the family?" Lin asked.

* * *

**A/N Was anyone expecting the two who knew about her besides Modoka to be Yasu and Masako. **

**And i'm going to start the case soon.**

**And are there more secrets to be revealed?**

**Please tell me what you think about this chapter so please review or pm me. -Ghosthuntergal**


	4. Family feud

**A/N I don't own Ghost Hunt only the OC's **

* * *

**Normal POV**

"What chooses the head of the family you asked, simple demons." Mai answered.

"DEMONS" Monk, Ayako, and John yell.

"Yes demons it's not rocket science it's pretty easy to accept." Masako says. "Well it's true that it might be kind of freaky but everyone in the Tana family is part Demon anyway."

"But because of that this family is cursed." Yasu says.

"And how do you break this curse?" Nauru asks.

"It's impossible to break." Mei says nonchalantly.

"What does this curse do?" John asks.

"It only starts of there are twins or triplets but in this case there was triplets one is already dead but only one of the twins/triplet will live past 21." Mei answers John's question.

"And since Dai killed Kai there are two left for the demons to choose from to pick which will live and which will die." Mai says.

"So either Mei or Mai is going to be chosen to live and the other will join Kai in the afterlife." Masako says.

"I hate talking about the curse because there is more to it than that And since we can't do anything about it there is no use talking about it." Mai whines.

"What do you mean there is more to the curse." Naru asks.

"The one that is still alive in the end suffers the most by knowing what happened to her family because everything falls apart and they have all this pain and sadness in them and they understand what happens in the future and how everything falls into place." Yasu states. The last head of the family was just like these to and he abandoned the family a few years ago. Since they are one person split into two.

"Is that true that you are one person split into two?" Lin asks.

"Technically yes." The twins say in unison.

"Jeez why do we talk about the same things at the same time? I know we are one person in two bodies but still." Mei said.

"How is it they act like sisters but they are the same person split into two people?" Monk asks.

"They are like that because of the two clashing personalities. Mei has her emotionless and cold personality and Mai has her bright, happy, and narcissistic personality. Since they are complete opposites they fight like sisters instead of acting like one person." Said a man who was walking in the door.

"Um... who are you?" Monk asks.

"My name is 'Tai Tana' I am a cousin of the twins." The man said.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Tana, I am Lin Koujo and I work with Mei."

"No need for formalities, please call me Tai."

"Tai I thought I told you to get lost." Mei said.

"Aw that hurts so much Mei your so mean to your cousin." Tai says.

Mei glares at Tai. "Why don't you get out before I kick you out."

"You wouldn't do that Mei." Tai said.

"You wish I wouldn't." Mei says.

"She will if you don't get out Tai." Yasu and Masako said in unison."

"No she wouldn't because she can't without hurting Mai." He says smirking.

"You wanna bet." Mei said. "Because I have more than one way I can do this one you leave peacefully or two I kick you out."

"Fine I will leave but I will see you again soon Mei." Tai said as he left.

" Mai are you okay?" Mei asked.

"Yes I'm fine thank you Mei." Mai says.

"Yasu, Masako I need you to go tell security to tighten because that was a close one,if he was here any longer Mai would be injured and I think that was his intention but we can't let that happen." Mei ordered.

"Yes Boss!" Yasu cheered.

"I will go as well." Masako said.

"Good while you two are gone I'm going to explain to them yet another truth." Mei says. "It is the truth behind Mai."

"She was ment to be a clone of me but she has emotions and everything humans have she is human but Tai cloned her to be my twin but he put some sort of device in her that if he is near and I get mad at him and kick him out he makesher she will feel pain and a lot of other things like that. That's why he said if I kicked him out she would get hurt." Mei said.

"How is that possible to clone someone?" Ayako asked.

"Well our family is also a big science family we have been working on making clones for decades." Mai says.

"I have never heard of experiments on making clones. I never thought they would actually try to make clones either." John said.

"I have a question how are you related to Masako?" Naru asked.

"Well she's my cousin." Mei said.

"Ok but why did you lie to us Mai?" Monk asked.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for not posting yesterday I was busy but I'm also sorry for the shorter chapter. I'm hoping to start the case in the next chapter.**

**Please Review or PM me I need to know what you think of the story so far. ㈳2**


	5. AN

**A/N I'm sorry for everyone who thought that this is an update I have been at school and havent been able to write but I promise the next chapter will come out soon. But If you have any ideas of where you want this story to go please review or pm me.**


	6. The Cursed Truth

**RECAP**

**"How are you and Masako related?"asked Naru.**

**"She is my cousin." Mei replies.**

**"OK but why did you lie to us?" Monk asked.**

**END OF RECAP**

"I lied so I could find Mai's actual body not just the clone she possessed after she was killed. Because the clone have her a second chance at life." Mei states sadly.

"Wait, you said possessed so is she a clone or your sister?" Lin asks.

"I'm her twin sister just in the clone that was constructed, but it is fully human it just didn't have a soul so when I was killed I got a second life." Mai says.

"You said you were killed how were you killed?" Naru asks.

"I was hit by a red sports car that ran me over twice then threw me into a lake to drown." Mei goes over to give her sister a hug.

"Just like Gene," Naru mutters loud enough for Mai, Mei, and Lin to hear.

"Yes, Naru just like Gene." Mei says.

"Who's Gene?" Mai asks curiously.

Mei whispers something into Mai's ear.

"Wait you mean Eugene Davis, right? Not just 'Gene' as you make nicknames. I know him because I was studying Shinto shrines with him and we both died together at the same place." Mai states.

"You knew Gene?" Naru states looking shocked.

"Yes then if we are talking about Eugene then you must be his younger brother the idiot scientist Oliver Davis his twin brother!" Mai exclaims.

"Yes that is correct, now may I ask the relationship you have with my brother or rather had with him?" Naru asks.

Both twins smirk as Mai answers "He is my boyfriend."

Naru's jaw drops.

"So you and Gene have been dating for how long?" Naru asks still completely shocked.

"We've been dating for almost three years now. And that's long before we left for Japan and died. And you didn't know?" Mai says.

"That is long before they died Naru and you did not know your twin brother had a girlfriend? Mei asks clearly amused.

"No I did not know." Naru replies.

"Noll how did you not know your Mother, Father, Modoka, and myself all new about Mai being your brothers girlfriend and she was over all the time. Sometimes she brought Mei with her to see Gene and from what I heard Mai, Gene, and your Mother were trying to set you and Mei up." Lin states and Mai breaks out in a fit of laughter as Mei is glaring holes in Mai.

"Mai is what Lin said true?" Mei asks with a demonically cold voice which sends chills up everyone's spines.

"Y-yes, Mei we did it so you could make a good friend who is a mix of us both," Mai yells as Mei transforms into her demonic form and chases after her sister with a inhuman speed as soon as Yasu and Masako walk in.

"Did Mei happen to get really mad at Mai for any reason at all?" Masako asks.

"Yes, and what was that , that happened to Mei?" John asks.

"She went into her demon form" Yasu states. "She does that when she gets extremely mad at something or someone."

"I suggest we start with the case or we are going to be extremely bored for a while." Yasu claims.

"I agree they will be quiet a while until they are done if she got mad at Mai. Mai will go demon as well, so lets go to are base since we know where it's located." Masako says.

"Is this what you meant that the Tana's are half demon?" Ayako asks.

"No, the Tana's can change from their demon forms to their human forms all they want except when they are extremely mad they will go demon. But when we are kids we are demon full time so most of the Tana kids have to get locked up away from everyone else so they don't hurt them." Masako explains.

"So isn't it dangerous to have them around in the house?" Monk asks.

"No they won't attack you." Yasu states," I wish we could show you what I men by that but oh well."

"Wait, from what Masako told us you don't mean Mai and Mei were locked up away from people when they were little do you?" John yells.

"It wasn't just them I know Masako and I were also locked away from people." Yasu states.

"So Mai and Mei were locked up when they were kids!" Ayako exclaims extremely shocked.

" Yes they were," Masako states.

**A/N Hey everyone sorry for no update lately I have been super busy with stuff for school and I'm so sorry this is a super short chapter but hope to get the next update up soon. **


End file.
